The Anathema
by 2Touche
Summary: HG and HP are Head boy and Girl.When HP is ordered to step down and DM takes over,things at the school go wrong.Right after HP swears return,someone targets slytherins and leaves them in a state called anathema. What connects them all?R&R HGDM
1. I Hogwarts Express

**A/N: This is my very first attempt at writing a Harry potter fan-fic YAY!!! I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that it will be GREAT!! Don't forget to review though!**

**IMPORTANT!!! IF YOU'VE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER ALREADY PLEASE REREAD IT A FEW SIGNIFICANT CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE AS OF 9/23/04  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends. If I had owned any bit of Draco I would need some chains and shackles and whipped cream mmm...... Sorry about that! But I still don't own any of it...sigh  
  
Chapter:1:Hogwarts Express  
  
**_A week before Hogwarts  
_A young boy of seventeen years named Draco Malfoy stood looking at a beam of light shining somewhere in a corner. He and is father were in the dungeons of their manner having , and his father was furious."Don't you take those tones with me or I'll make you sorry you were born!" Lucious Malfoy grabbed his badly bruised son by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the stone wall of the dungeon. As soon as Draco attempted to collect himself he discovered that he had twisted his ankle. The harder he tried to get himself off of the floor the more pain shot through his leg. Draco glared up at his father, ignoring the immense pain spreading through his whole body.  
"You knew the whole time didn't you?" Draco spat, "You knew the whole time tha-" But before Draco could finish his sentence, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head causing his vision to blur and fade away, seeing only the small beam of light. The next time he was fully conscious he was already standing in front of platform 93/4 with all of his belongings.

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror of the Head girl's bathroom on the Hogwarts Express. Her hair had gone from helplessly bushy frizz ball, to long dark auburn curls that reached mid-back. She hadn't grown much. She was just under a head shorter than Harry Potter, who had a sudden growth spurt in the summer before 5th year.  
Turning to the side, Hermione sighed, adjusted her Gryffindor robes and stepped out of the bathroom. Before she could take two steps out of the door a leg flew out of nowhere and resulted in her stumbling right onto a boy she had never seen before. The first thing she felt was well-toned muscle, this was enough to send Hermione up the wall. Then as she looked up she saw the rest of him. He was quite stunning, except for the fact that he was in the Slytherin, his black robes with the word Slytherin written across is in a metallic-like silver thread was what gave it away. The boy had very blonde hair with bits that hung in his face. Not enough to cover his eyes though. Those eyes...They were so amazing. They were like a never- ending sea of gray, so intense, so stormy, but so beautiful. They were also cold and distant as if he were in a trance, but his facial expression did not show a trance... In fact the expression was a smirk... The same smirk that belonged to...  
  
"Malfoy!" Squeaked Hermione pushing herself off of him "You dirty little prat! Trying to get a cheap feel I see."  
  
"Oh shut up Granger, you stupid little mudbood, I was saving your life. Come to think of it, I should have let you fall so I wouldn't have to deal with your attitude problem"  
  
"Nobody is going to die from that small of a fall Malfoy!"  
  
"There you go running your mouth again Granger. You didn't seem like you had a problem clinging to me and staring at me. I didn't think you would ever let go. In case you were getting any ideas I wouldn't be willing to be your little boyfriend...but if you wanted to have a little fu-"  
  
"Stop right there Malfoy, this conversation will not be going any further than that lovely remark," Hermione said quickly cutting Malfoy off. "I think I will head back to my compartment as we should be arriving in the next..." Checking the enchanted watch she had gotten for her birthday last year she replied "Twenty minutes. Good-bye Malfoy" And in a flash of rich maroon and gold robes she was gone.  
  
On the way back to his own compartment Draco was thinking. Thinking about Granger. _'Granger? She looks so different her hair smelled so good...Hell, she smelled so good. She looked good too...Wait a second what am I thinking about? This is GRANGER here! Oh well I guess I can think about her as long as it's only in my thoughts and nothing real_'' Upon his arrival to his compartment, he was greeted with his eternally annoying girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. ' _She doesn't look half as good as Granger, I wonder if she wears per-' _"Drakie Baby..." A high-pitched voice had interrupted his thoughts. Malfoy rolled his eyes, then turned around to face Pansy.  
  
"What do you want Pansy?" Draco asked, annoyed.  
  
"I was just wondering if when we got back to the castle you wanted to go to our 'secret place' and miss the sorting hat ceremony.. And well.... You know ..." Her hand was now on his thigh.  
  
"No, Pansy, I actually don't know for once, would you care to explain it to me?" Malfoy knew that regardless of sex being 99.9 percent of her reputation, Pansy hated to say the word.  
  
"Erm... Well...." She stuttered  
  
"Spit it out already!"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to erm.. Screw around a bit.. You know like we did last year..."  
  
"I thought I told you not to mention that to anyone! Not even me!"  
  
"I know but I just didn't know if you would get it or not so I.."  
  
"No Pansy, I don't okay? There's the answer to your damn question! I'd much rather watch the sorting hat this year, Blaise's little brother, Badin, will be joining the Slytherin house and I want to be there for it. So if you don't mind." with that, Malfoy shoved Pansy's hand off his thigh and turned away to face the window.  
  
**End Of Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Was it any good? I'm always open for any tips or pointers you may have for me. But make sure you review! I'll love you eternally!!!!!!  
  
Thanks much D**


	2. II BumNoodles

**A/N: Hey Ho everyone!!! This is chapter numero dos I hope you like it. If you are having some problems in determining the thought's from the actual words I apologise but a lot of things that I put in the draft on the computer don't show up on the site. I am in the process of figuring out how to put the thoughts in italics. If you can help, please do so!. A message to those oh so wonderful reviewers is it the bottom of the page Thanks much! -D for those of you who are wondering what is going on with Malfoy back at the manner...I'm not gunna tell you cuz that would ruin the whole story l-P**

**Chapter II**

While the students were taking their seats before the sorting, Hermione found herself thinking about her incident on the train with Malfoy. '_If Malfoy thinks he can prance about thinking every girl in Hogwarts adores and worships him then he thinks wrong! On the train I couldn't believe my eyes he looked too good to be true.. Which it actually turned out to be as soon I saw his arrogant little smirk. Still, he did look pretty good for someone who has the worst attitude imaginable. Those eyes are really what did it for me they are so gorgeous. I wonder if he-' _Hermione was not able to finish her thoughts, as her thoughts were interrupted by a large hand waving in front of her face accompanied by a deep male voice.

"'Mione? Is anyone alive in there?" It was Ron

"What? Oh, Ron.....Yea I'm okay." Hermione shook her head to free herself completely from the trance she was in.

"We thought you had gone brain dead from all the summer studying you did for the N.E.W.T.S." This time it was Harry

"Will you both get off it? I told you the N.E.W.T.S. are very important to me and I want to pass, so if the two of you don't bugger off I'll make you wish you had."

Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered what sounded like "It must be that time of the month." At this Hermione glared evilly at Ron. No sooner than this had occurred Harry leaned over to Ron and whispered back "That's affirmative." Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys' immaturity

"Honestly, you two. Can't you ever take a break from acting like a couple of loons?" The boys took one look at each other and come to their decision as they both spoke it at the same time.

"No" They said in unison

"Well you should at least try to take a break now because everyone is seated and I think the are going to start the sorting."

Professor Dumbledore walked on stage and apologized for the long wait

"Without further ado I will call on Professor McGonagall to lead us in the sorting ceremony" Professor McGonagall stood from her seat, thanked Dumbledore for his introduction, and began to call on the first years to be sorted.

"Aaron, Sherryn." A scared looking first year set her self on the old wooden stool while Professor McGonagall A few seconds of comical faces and crazed muttering from the blonde headed first year before the sorting hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

At the Slytherin table Malfoy was looking at the new Hufflepuff girl sigh in relief as she took off the old hat, hopped off of the stool, and handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall. Malfoy chuckled at the girl. He never had any doubt about what house he was destined to be in. The hat barely touched his head and shouted out 'SLYTHERIN' faster than you could say Bertie Botts every flavor beans.

After the ceremony had finished, and everyone was eating an annoying high pitched buzzing nonsense kind of sound was going off in his ear. He turned around to see what it was and discovered that it was only Pansy going on about how she had gone to some muggle store called a flea market. '_Honestly,' _Draco thought _'I don't know why some loony muggle would come up with some market for fleas.' _

"Disgusting." Malfoy said aloud with a look of revolt on his face

Pansy broke out of her psychotic talking rampage to pretend like she cared about someone other than herself to ask in her coyest voice,

"What? What's Disgusting Drakie-Bum Noodles?" At this all of Slytherin house and a bit of Ravenclaw turned around.

"What did you just call me you whore ?" Draco shouted. Now not only Slytherin was staring but also all of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor , and Hufflepuff were staring directly at Draco and Pansy, everything was silent.

"I- I said Drakie-Bum Noodles?" Almost undetectable (but still detected I might add) sniggers broke out around the Hall "What's wrong with that? I thought you would like that name"

"Are you really that thick? You dumb girl! You noticed that there isn't any Badin Zabini, and yet you weren't even going to ask don't you get it I don't want you at all! You don't know me at all. All you are is a dumb slut, you over privileged bitch" Somewhere in the room Malfoy heard a female voice at the Gryffindor table say what sounded like: "As if he's one to talk about being an over privileged bitch, he's one himself!" Before Malfoy could go over to where the mysterious voice had come from her heard the familiar voice of that old fart, Dumbledore.

"That's quite enough Mr. Malfoy, you may settle this most anywhere you please, but you may not do so here." After hearing this, Malfoy left the Great Hall in a flash.

As soon as Malfoy left, the Great hall broke out in a fit of gossip and giggles. The strongest of it being at the Gryffindor table. As far as Hermione saw it, everyone now knew who Draco Malfoy was. Even if some of the new-coming first years knew him as 'Drakie-Bum Noodles' they knew him, which was the fame he had wanted ever since she had first set her eyes on him. _'He was always such an attention craving child.. I don't see how his father must give him everything for him to act as arrogant as he acts._ _Well...either that, or it's in the genes'_

_When everyone was finished eating. They left in gossiping huddles within their own house. When it was the Gryffindor table's turn to go all but Harry and Hermione had left._

Hermione turned to Harry and smiled. "We finally get to check out our new Head Boy and Head Girl rooms Harry. I'm so excited!"

"Me too, I can't believe that I made Head Boy." They got up from the table in unison and began to walk out with the remaining students. After that they walked silently, but you could feel the raw anticipation to see their new rooms between the two. When it seemed as if they had walked for an eternity they stopped at a large portrait of a wizard who looked as if he could be well over 5,000 years old. "password." the old man said in a very misty sounding voice.

"Cauldron Cakes," The Portrait swung open and the two stepped into the Great Room.

"This place is Bloody amazing" Harry said this in an almost inaudible whisper, he sounded as if he had been stunned. Hermione couldn't blame him though, the room was excellent.

"I think I will be going to bed now"

"Okay 'Mione sweet dreams"

"You too Harry" And Hermione went to bed knowing she would probably dream about the great things in this room.

**A/N: Sorry you guys, I couldn't make this chapter too much longer because I am going away for a week. But that doesn't mean you should forget to review!!!! And now a message to me reviewers**

**SPYCHICK989: I like to think Hermione Having the last word with Draco was more of a switch from other stories.**

**OREO69NOT96:The update you wanted is here now YAY!!! Sorry I couldn't make it that much longer because I'm leaving for a week and I need ed packing time so it couldn't really be done**

**PINACLESOFGREEN: Wow this is the best and longest review so far! Thanks for taking the time to put all of that in there. About those details I guess I tried to make the chapter mysterious but it came out as non descriptive sorry about that.**

**ASHKAMABUSHMASUGARKNOT: Somehow I doubt that I will ever be able to say or spell that right! I'm glad you liked my story!**

**Thanks to any and all reviewers!**


	3. III Silk Waterfall

**Disclaimer: You can have the golden trio I just want DRACO!... what?? No him either??? There you have it folks...I don't even get to keep the one I'm going to marry...what a sad story!**

**A/N: Here's the first of the 2 chappies I promised you for being such a bad girl.... I think Draco should punish me for being naughty! -lol- I know you probably just want to get down to the story so here goes.. Oh yea and don't forget to review, it means much to me!**

**P.S.A.N: I'm changing the title of the story and I am looking for suggestions I know you guys aren't too far in but you can do a little foreshadowing can't you? Oh and if you have any suggestions for the story, I'm an open book!**

**URGENT!!! IF YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY BEFORE GO BACK TO CHAPTER I SOME VERRRRY SIGNIFICANT CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE TO THE BEGINING **

**Chapter: III: Silk Waterfall**

**Dream Sequence**

_Hermione wandered through the halls of Hogwarts...Looking for something, but what? She searched, and searched despite the fact she knew not what she was searching for. Just when she was about to give up and return to her dorm she stopped in front of a dark, but lovely portrait of a knight clad in all black armour in a field of green, black, and silver snakes. She reached out to touch the portrait. Her hand slowly inching closer, and closer to the portrait...Until just as she was about to touch it..._

"_password" a rich sound echoed through the corridors ._

'_I don't understand...this wasn't here before...I-'_

"_Password " the elegant voice spat at her _

_At that moment, a foreign sense of instinct over took her and she knew what to do. _

'_pureblood bath' she spoke back at the snake surrounded knight. The portrait hole sung open and revealed a room that seemed to be a white silk box with a black silk bed. But something was odd about the silk on the walls... when she leaned over to touch it, it rippled like...In fact it was so much like water that when she removed her hand it was moist. 'Is this room what I was looking for?' _

_Before she could think much more about this mysterious room, she felt another stange urge to do something...except this time it was walk through the wall. She closed her eyes, trusting the urge, and stepped through the wall. She'd expected to be covers in water when she got to wherever she was going, but instead, she got a major headache. It'd felt as if she had been walking through a heavy waterfall. Her headache was soon forgotten when she saw what she saw next._

_She looked as if she were in some sort of dungeon ...but there was sunlight coming through a crack somewhere. 'Wait, that can't be possible, I've only been out 30 minutes it should still be dark outside.' She checked her wizards watch and saw that not only was it the wrong time but some how she was reliving the first day of Hogwarts...But it was only 7:00am so she couldn't have already been at Hogwarts. She looked to the left and saw a trunk with some things and walked over to it. Someone had left a note it read:_

Draco,

On the back of this note are a few charms to tidy yourself up. Luckily enough for you I'm giving you the ones that also relieve pain. I have also had your things packed and your train ticket should be on top of your things. Oh, and that bloody eagle owl of yours, Fantasme, is already at the school.

Lucious

_Hermione slowly looked down, and there on the floor lie a broken and bruised Draco Malfoy. 'How did you get here?' then it hit her. She wasn't just in any dungeon, she was in Malfoy's dungeon! She had to get out. She started to walk back through the silky waterfall, when guilt made her change her mind. She couldn't believe she was about to help out some one as stupid and evil as Malfoy. But sometimes, even Malfoy needed a chance. She walked over to the note and began using the spells, careful to keep him unconscious. When the last bit of it was done, she apparated Malfoy and his things to the train station. _

_She apparated herself back to the dungeon, and as soon as she got there she heard the voice of Lucious Malfoy getting slowly closer. She quickly ran back through the Silk Waterfall and collapsed on the black silk bed in the white silk room. 'The headache is worse a second time'_

Hermione awoke the next morning in her own room with a throbbing headache.

"Where in Merlin's name did this headache come from?" Slowly, Hermione walked into her bathroom.

"You look horrid!" Hermione looked around, then realized it was only her mirror, in all her years at Hogwarts she had never gotten used to that.

"You would look Horrid too if you had this kind of head ache" The pain was starting to blind her. She reached out for her wand but it wasn't where she'd left it, for some odd reason it was on her person...'_No matter' _she thought, before instantly rid herself of that bloody headache.

Feeling better, she dressed herself and pulled back her dark curls into an immaculate ponytail. When she was finished she went to look for Harry, But before she could turn the knob on the door, she heard a knock. Not thinking she asked, "who is it?"

"It's Harry 'Mione...Who else would it have been? Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Sorry about that Harry, I woke up this morning with a really bad headache and I don't have a clue as to where it may have come from." Harry took this statement into consideration and a sly smile slowly spread across his face.

"You little devil, you! And on the first night! Wow Hermione, I didn't know you were _that_ kind of girl...Gee Hermione you've changed!" He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Oh, don't be stupid you loon! Are we going to pick Ron up for breakfast or not?" Hermione looked at her watch "If you don't decide now we might miss out on breakfast completely and I know you don't want tha-" Hermione was whipped out of her room and into the corridors so fast she thought she was flying. "Are you trying to kill me? Slow down!"

"No way, were getting Ron and going straight there. It's your fault you know...You're the one who mentioned being late!"

Hermione Rolled her eyes, "I know, I know"

-----------------------------------------

Draco----Draco----Draco----Draco

-----------------------------------------

Draco was sitting next to Pansy at the breakfast table. He wasn't exactly sitting there because he wanted, she just came over. She was like a leech...A talking leech. She wouldn't ever shut her mouth. After six years one would think it possible to tune someone so awful out. That was never the case with Pansy, it just didn't work. Draco turned his head away from her and looked to the Gryffindor table. '_hmm. No golden trio._' He looked toward the door just in time to see them rush in and take their seats in that godforsaken triangle. '_I guess I_ _spoke too soon'_ . He looked at Granger. Her beauty made him sometimes forget (as he was doing now) that she was actually part of the golden trio, or that she knew those two freaks at all. But then, he suddenly remembered. Turning his head to the Ravenclaw table he spotted another one of Hogwarts many beauties, Cho Chang. She had filled out nicely and was so untainted, pure, and innocent. _'untainted, pure, innocent that's the way I like 'em' _Draco stood up and started over to Cho's table, when the annoying chirp of Pansy's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going sweetums?" Draco stared straight ahead

"I'm going to the Ravenclaw table, not that it's any of your business, so just keep away from me." Draco crept up behind Cho, silently telling her friends to stay quiet. He knew that they would do just that because when it came down to it he knew all of her friends were crazy about him. She stood up with her back still facing him and slowly, Draco wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Hey Chang" He whispered in her ear, "Wanna go someplace more...quiet" Cho smiled and giggled.

"But the post hasn't come yet"

"So what, tell your friends to gather it for you." Cho smiled to herself

"Alright Draco. Hey guys can you hold any post I might get?" The group made a tittering noise of approval. "Okay then, shall we go Draco?"

"Ladies first."

---------------------------------------

Harry----Harry----Harry----Harry

---------------------------------------

Harry looked up just in time to see Malfoy and Cho leave the great hall. '_I cant believe that stupid ferret. He's just trying to make me jealous he knows Cho and I recently broke up. He makes me so mad I don't know what to do. If it wasn't for Cho being with him 'd go out there and duff him up' _Harry's train of thought was broken by the sound of Ron's stuffed mouth asking if he was okay. "I'm fine, don't be concerned" He turned and stared at the empty spot where Cho and Malfoy once stood. '_I wonder what Pansy thinks of her beloved "Drakie Bum Noodles" taking another girl off to his dorms'_

----------------------------------------

Pansy----Pansy----Pansy----Pansy

----------------------------------------

At the Slytherin table Pansy Parkinson was also staring at the empty spot where the Chang girl and her Draco had been standing seconds earlier. So it was Chang's fault that Drakie Baby didn't want to spent time with her anymore. Who would have thought _her_ Draco was into the freakish exotic look. She could have given him that. That Chang girl was such a dirty whore. Didn't she know that when you stole anything from Pansy Parkinson, that you'd pay terribly. It didn't matter anymore if she did or didn't because she was going to find out very, very soon. She looked over to the Gryffindor table where that foolish Potter boy sat glaring at the same empty space she had been staring at. She knew that He was going to play a very big role in her plan to destroy that boyfriend stealing bitch.

--------------------------------------

**The end**

**Chapter: III: Silk Waterfall**

**A/N: Thanks to you all for those last few reviews! I think that my writing skills have improved a bit....Well, _I_ think so. Anyway For those of you who are wondering why it took so long for me to update I was just trying to get everything in order for school sorry you guys didn't mean to pain you so!**

**Questions that might become FAQ:**

**Q.) Why doesn't chapter III match up to chapter I?**

**A.) If you've read the story before you should know I made some very significant changes in the first chapter.**

**Q.) How can Cho Chang only be in 7th year she is supposed to be a year ahead of Harry and the crew?**

**A.) Sorry guys, I had to. She is one of the most important parts of the story and she needs to be a year back and they need to be in 7th year!**

**Q.) Why am I not as great a person as you my fair lady?**

**A.) Well, Some people are just blessed I guess...**

**That's it...well that last one probably isn't going to be FAQ but, one can dream can't they? Don't forget to Review!!!! Toodles!**


	4. IV Deal Makers & Breakers

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of not owning them.....But I don't. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.**

**A/N: Hey guys short and sweet authors note this time.. All I wanted to say was thank you for reviewing, those of you who did. And sorry this is taking so long to write, and is so short... I haven't really done this before, so I'm just writing as I go. Well, here's the story you all are lusting after!**

**Chapter: IV: Of Schemers and Gamblers**

Draco walked Cho out of the great hall knowing that at least two pair of eyes were looking directly at he and Cho. They walked until they were in front of the Slytherin porthole. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her as she giggled. "You are so cute Draco!"

"I know, It comes naturally." More giggles. Draco stepped into her space causing her to step further back until she got to the stone wall right next to the porthole. He then put both of his arms on ether side of her shoulders against the wall, and leaned in so close to her their lips were lightly brushing each other "So Chang, what exactly do you think of me?" He felt her shiver slightly and make a little whimpering noise. "Am I making you nervous?" She shook her head...first no...then with hesitation, yes. "There's no need to be afraid. Here, let me show you." He moved in on her touching her lips with his. Lightly first, then a bit more pressure. Deciding that she was comfortable, Cho responded by adding more pressure and wrapping her arms around his neck. Within a few seconds he had skilfully gained entrance to her mouth with his tongue. _'she's a good kisser.. but not the best.' _

Their lips broke apart after a good two minutes. Draco smirked, then stepped back a bit. "Are you nervous now?" Cho blushed and shook her head. "Well, I suspect we should be off, I suspect the post has come already so your friends should have it waiting for you."

"Okay. Well...Yeah...Bye Draco" Cho then began to walk back in the direction of the great hall.

"Oh, and Chang," She stopped walking and turned around "we should do this again sometime."

"Erm...okay Draco" She smiled brightly at him, and blew him a kiss, then walked off. Draco just leaned against the wall. That was it. That was the moment Draco knew he had her hooked on him. And there was no way out. He had seen it happen so many times before. Some were after his money, some wanted him for his looks, either way it had happened with almost any girl he saw or spoke to. Even that little Weasley girl had come dangerously close. Now that he put thought into it, the only girl who _hadn't_ looked at him like that was Granger. That really didn't matter because he wouldn't want to touch her anyway. Besides, Cho Chang was his new play thing, and he only needed her for two reasons. One was to keep Pansy off him, and the other was that he wanted Potter insanely jealous of him. Potter had stolen Draco's rightful spot as Head boy. '_when you steal from a Malfoy, you get something ten times more important stolen from you.' _

Ten minutes later, Draco heard footsteps, and talking people coming toward him. 'Breakfast must have gotten out already' He spoke the password to the Slytherin common room, and stepped in. He sat in one of the large comfortable chairs in front of the fireplace. Soon after his Slytherin cronies came lumbering in with his post.

"Here's your post Malfoy" A hand appeared around the side of the chair with a letter. He'd only saw the back of it, but knew it was from his father because it had the Malfoy family seal. He opened the letter, it read:

_Draco, _

_I see that you made it to Hogwarts safely. I'm sure those spells worked nicely for you. I'm writing you to inform you that you failed to lock the antequamtransitus room when you left, and I believe that there may have been a visitor. I am not yet sure what they were after, but I know someone was here. You'd better know who it was by Christmas or you'll have new scars to match the old._

_Lucious Malfoy_

He folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He'd really never figured out how he'd gotten to the train station. Up until this point in time he'd assumed his father had apparated him there. Now he had no idea who could have put him there. And the news about the antequamtransitus room being unlocked brings to light the fact that someone may have carried him out of the room. But who, and why? He was so lost in thought that he didn't know where he was anymore until he heard the faint sounds of someone calling his name. The common room was empty except for one person.

"Draco..." It was Pansy She must've come to bother him about him being with Cho earlier. "Draco are you ignoring me?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders "So what if I am?"

"Don't be silly Draco. I just wanted to ask you what that little slut girl Cho Chang wanted with you earlier."

"None of your damn business Pansy get the hell away from me."

"It is too my business, you're my boyfriend Draco"

"Correction, I was your boyfriend. About three years ago Pansy. Just let go of it! You know what I'll tell you what it is I saw Chang for. I told her to meet me here, and I'm thinking of making her my newest girlfriend. So it's over, it's been over, and will never happen again!"

"I'm sorry you _think_ you feel that way Draco." This made Draco more furious than he was before.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said you _think_ that Cho is better for you than I am"

"Don't you ever tell me what it is that I think, because you don't know!" He raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face and she fell to the floor.

"Clean yourself up you look disgusting."

----------------------------------------

Pansy----Pansy----Pansy----Pansy

----------------------------------------

She fell to the floor, and even though it hurt, she knew that he still loved her. She had went out of line and received fair and perfect punishment. She knew she would fix it though, because she knew exactly how.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I think I've got an offer you just can't resist."

"And what would that be Pansy?"

"Well, It's more of a bet. I bet I can get Potter to kiss me for at least 60 seconds. If I succeed, you drop Cho, if I don't then I leave you alone forever."

"That sounds like fun.....what's the catch?"

"You have to do something too."

"What is it?"

"I assume you know how Cho is supposedly the school prude. You have to try sleep with her.....I'll only permit it this once for the sake of a bet. If you can't then I will know the one you love is me and I won't hold up my end of the bet. But if you do then the bet is still on."

----------------------------------------

Draco----Draco----Draco----Draco

----------------------------------------

Draco nodded his head in thought. He knew she was up to something but he could never resist a good bet no matter how strange.

"I accept" They shook hands while Pansy pulled out her wand and preformed a promise charm.

"Alright, try to have it started by 8:00 tonight"

"Okay, bye Pansy. See you with proof in about an hour and a half" He walked out of the room wondering what Pansy was up to. Her bet wasn't very thought out so he could see where she would have time to think up some kind of plot. _'oh well, what's done is done.'_

--------------------

7:45 that night

--------------------

----------------------------------------

Cho----Cho----Cho----Cho

----------------------------------------

Cho was in Draco's room, sitting next to him on his bed. They were kissing, it had started with just talking, then short kisses, and now they were kissing deeply. Cho was being lifted to her feet by Draco. He was pushing her towards a wall, the same spot she'd been in last time they'd been kissing. When they reached the wall he kissed his way down her neck and to her throat. She felt the vibration of Draco's voice against her throat.

"I think I have something you'll like"

"Is that so?" Cho was shocked at her cattiness, Draco being this close to her brought out something in her that wasn't there before.

"It is...but no more talking, just let me give it to you." Cho was shocked when she felt a hand go up her shirt and massage her nipples. Her eyes lazily rolled backward as she enjoyed the sensation he was giving her. She pulled Draco in closer and dug her nails into his back.

----------------------------------------

Draco----Draco----Draco----Draco

----------------------------------------

Draco skilfully took off Cho's shirt and bra, giving him access to her breasts with his mouth, he took one nipple into his mouth and drew circles around her nipple with his tongue. He heard a sharp hissing noise escape from her lips. He then repeated the motion with the other. Draco walked backwards pulling her with him until they were back on the bed, this time with Cho on top of him. Rolling over, Draco looked at Cho's pale but beautiful face and rid himself of his shirt. He kissed his way back down her body sliding off her pants and underwear.

----------------------------------------

Cho----Cho----Cho----Cho

----------------------------------------

Cho gasped, but didn't stop him. She was enjoying herself too much. She took a brief moment to wonder why she had stayed a virgin so long. She screamed loudly in pleasure as she felt Draco's warm tongue slowly, very slowly scaling the place where she touched herself at night. She wrapped her legs around Draco's back and arched her own. Screaming once more as he did it again. Not able to handle it any longer she pulled him up to kiss him. She could taste herself on his lips, and she loved it. Cho struggled to get Draco's pants unbuckled, when finally she got his pants and boxers off she called out to him.

"Please, do it Draco!" She felt Draco ram his way into her.

----------------------------------------

Pansy----Pansy----Pansy----Pansy

----------------------------------------

Pansy was practically running on her way to the Gryffindor common room. She was so exited about her plan, and now it was being put into action. She was actually running now, faster, and faster until she bumped right into who she'd been looking for.

"Watch it Pansy!" Harry Potter's voice boomed at her

"Harry Potter, just the man I was looking for." Pansy was making her voice as sweet as she thought possible

Harry looked confused before he answered "What? Why were you looking for me?"

"I need to tell you something about Cho"

"Can't you just tell me now so I can go"

"Let's go to your room, I don't want to say it where anyone could come and over hear."

"Fine, Whatever let's just be quick about it, I have things to do." They walked up to the Head Boy's room. "So what is it you want to tell me?" Pansy shook her finger at him.

"Not so fast, you have to give me something first" Her voice was sickeningly sweet again "you have to kiss me like you would kiss Cho."

"What? I'm not doing that! Are you crazy"

"I'm not so sure...But if you don't do it Cho might be hurt" Harry hesitated then slowly leaned into Pansy. His lips were surprisingly soft, and he wasn't that bad of a kisser. Not as skilled as Draco was, but he was pretty damn good. They broke apart after a reasonable amount of time.

"Okay, I did it. Now tell me about Cho I need to know now"

"Well, I was in the Slytherin common room and I heard this screaming noise...I think it was saying things like 'Stop Draco!, ' and 'NO!', but I couldn't really make it out."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Harry grabbed her hand. "we're going right now!"

"You sound sexy when your angry" Pansy said playfully

"Shut up and let's go"

----------------------------------------

Harry----Harry----Harry----Harry---

----------------------------------------

Harry ran as fast as he could to the Slytherin common room. He needed to get there before she really got hurt. After about three minutes, they were there.

"Say the password" He shoved her to the porthole

"Parcel tongue" They rushed in and up to Malfoy's room, neither prepared for what they saw next.

"GET OFF OF HER" Harry walked over and pulled Malfoy off of Cho. Cho was bent over a desk and Malfoy had been pummelling the hell out of her. "Hurry Cho, get dressed. Malfoy WHAT are you DOING? Leave her the fuck alone"

Draco looked annoyed. "Do you mind Potter? As you can see I'm busy. So if you would kindly leave, it would be much appreciated." Harry turned redder than a tomato.

"Just shut the fuck up Malfoy, If it hadn't been for your real girlfriend back here, " he nodded his head in the direction of Pansy. He saw that Cho was crying and wanted to comfort her, but he had to finish what he came here to do. "I never would have guessed what you were doing. I didn't think you could go so low as to rape a girl. How dare you"

"What the hell are you talking about Potter? I raped no one. She was having just as much fun as I was."

"I don't believe that."

"Then ask her"

Harry looked over at Cho. She was still crying. "Did you want to have sex with Draco Cho?" She slowly shook her head from left to right, indicating a no.

It was Draco's turn to yell. "WHAT? You lying sack of shit" He raised his arms in anger. Harry saw an opportunity and seized it. He took out his wand and shouted _"cruciatus". _Harry watched as Draco fell to the floor and twitched as the two girls behind him screamed.

-----------------------------------------

Pansy----Pansy----Pansy----Pansy

-----------------------------------------

Pansy screamed and wailed as soon as Draco hit the floor. She didn't expect for it to go this far. What had she done? Her pain was relieved as he got up from the floor only having suffered a few seconds of pain. That was when she decided that she'd had enough. She was going to take Cho and leave before this got any worse. She grabbed Cho's hand and yanked at her saying that they were going to report Harry's law breaking to Dumbledore. They rushed away from the fighting and ran as fast they could to his office. They had no Idea what the password was, so they told the stone animal blocking the stairway to Dumbledore's office that it was an emergency and it opened up. It was a short walk from the stairs to his office, and the door was open. When they walked in, Dumbledore appeared as if he'd been waiting for them all along.

"What is the matter?" Dumbledore asked calmly

"Harry Potter just put the cruciatus curse on Draco Malfoy" Cho cried out loudly

"May I inquire as to what caused this?" The old man wilted a bit but stayed calm nevertheless.

This time Pansy spoke up. "He was getting back at Draco for hanging around Cho"

Dumbledore leaned over his desk and looked Cho squarely in the eye. "Is this the truth Ms. Chang?" She nodded her head yes and began to cry even more. "Well then something must be done. We can floo over to-...where are they?"

"They are in the boys rooms in Slytherin"

"Okay, well we can floo over to there then" After they flooed they ended up in the Slytherin common room. They marched up the stairs and Pansy was thinking '_I can't wait! Potter is going to have his spot relinquished and my hunny bunny might get to be Head boy'_

----------------------------------------

Draco----Draco----Draco----Draco

----------------------------------------

After Potter had gotten over the initial shock of seeing him get up from the cruciatus, he started to throw spells at Draco just about anything and everything. He had to counter, but didn't have any time to throw any of his own. So he ended up running from things and that was something he hated. Just as he was about to jump Potter he heard the footsteps. He'd guessed the girls had gotten someone to come and stop the fight. Draco ended up doing what was best to get the-boy-who-sucked into trouble. So he threw his wand, and yelled like a stupid idiot. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" It was then that he saw the faces of Dumbledore, Pansy, and Chang standing there dumbfounded...at least Pansy and Chang were, Dumbledore was only standing there looking at the unbelievable picture. What they saw was Perfect little Potter pointing his wand directly at poor defenceless Draco Malfoy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked quietly, but audibly.

"Harry knocked my wand out of my hand and then tried to hex me" Draco was whining like a little baby.

"What? You THREW your wand! Dumbledore...you believe me don't you?" Dumbledore only stood in silence.

"Liar! Why should Dumbledore listen to someone who preformed an unforgivable curse? You are a LIAR!"

Finally Dumbledore spoke "Okay. I am taking each of you to bed to bed, and tomorrow after noon I will be making a decision on what to do. As for you Harry, I'll take you with me to my office immediately after Ms. Chang is dropped off at Ravenclaw." Dumbledore left the room with Potter and Chang.

----------------------------------------

Harry----Harry----Harry----Harry---

----------------------------------------

Once Harry and Dumbledore had gotten to the office, Dumbledore told Harry to sit down.

"Well Harry, I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but I have to take your Head Boy Privileges away. This is a very serious matter that can't be taken lightly."

"But, I had to, I-"

"Harry, I'm sorry but that's all that needs to be said about this matter. Please head to your quarters and gather your things. You will be moved out in the morning."

"I can do that but please just tell me who you are going to replace me with."

"I can't do that."

"Please, I'm begging you."

"Draco Malfoy. Now go pack your things."

"Yes sir." Harry hung his head in grief as he walked out of Dumbledore's office.

**The End**

**Chapter: IV: Of Schemers and Gamblers**

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of your support, And Please review. The more reviews, the better the story!**

**A.N.P.S.:I know you were all wanting a longer story so I gave you one...Now give me a REVIEW!! Please!**

**A.N.P.S.: That sex scene was my first ever written! Yay!! Review!!**


	5. V First Time For Everything

**Disclaimer: Despite my efforts to buy out Draco Malfoy and the others, I have only just realized that I cannot out buy someone who is a multi-millionaire (maybe even billionaire...I can't say I know for sure)**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it takes so long for me to update...I'm just hitting an unorganised spot at this point in time.......Inorganization is a bitch! Maybe if I had a Beta... Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Chapter: V: Surprise, Surprise!**

----------------------------------------

Draco----Draco----Draco----Draco

----------------------------------------

Draco stared groggily at his wristwatch. It was 3:00 in the morning, far too early to be awake, but he couldn't seem to go back to sleep. It was that stupid bet he'd made earlier with Pansy. What was that girls problem? He knew she'd been up to something then, but he never thought it possible for Pansy to be as double crossing as she'd been that night.

_She's probably been around me far too long. Draco chuckled inwardly at his own thoughts. Pansy may have been a double crosser that night, but the backstabber was definitely Cho. She'd lied and made it look like Draco forced her to have sex with him. This had come as a complete shock to Draco because even though it was part of the bet, SHE ended up being the one who was doing all of the encouraging (of course it wasn't as if he really needed too much prodding). _

All of that was in the past now, and Draco just knew that it would be Harry who would be almost solely responsible for EVERYONE'S actions that night. Pansy was the only one, other than Harry, who would receive punishment for that night. Dumbldore'd told her she'd have detention for this afternoon for waiting until it got near fatal to come to a professor. It was supposed to be in the library.

Draco took another glance at his watch. It was now 5:30, he pushed the blankets away from him and sat up in bed, deciding to be the first and longest to shower this morning.

----------------------------------------

Mione----Mione----Mione----Mione

----------------------------------------

Hermione woke up broadly stretching her arms and yawning. She'd slept well in her Queen sized bed. Being Head girl was everything she thought it would be. Having Harry with her though it all was a great help, she couldn't imagine if someone like Blaise or Draco'd been chosen to be Head Boy. Hermione undressed and hopped in the shower. She enjoyed the fact that she had her own shower and would not have to listen to the Patils gossip in the morning. She enjoyed being on her own for once, it felt nice.

After an hour passed Hermione got out of the shower, dressed herself, pulled her hair back into a messy bun, and headed for breakfast. On the way there, she bumped into McGonagall.

"Terribly sorry Professor,"

"It's quite alright. Just be careful next time." Hermione was very embarrassed by her clumsiness

"Is there anything I could do for you Professor McGonagall?"

"Don't be silly child, It was only an accident, no need to make a deal of it. I do, however, have a job for you. You are to meet with Pansy Parkinson at 6pm in the library, she has a detention to serve, and I, regrettably so, will not be able to make it. She is going to be picking up books, and placing them in their correct places...Without the use of any sort of magic. Is that understood?"

"Yes professor. Again...I'm so very sorry for bumping into you." At this McGonagall only laughed and strode away.

It wasn't until after McGonagall left that the full impact of having to spend three full hours with Pansy Parkinson hit her. What was she going to do? She knew no one would be around because they closed the library when it was being cleaned._ I guess I could make her detention Pansy's personal Hell_. So it was settled, Pansy was in for a shock come 6:00 this afternoon.

----------------------------------------

Harry----Harry----Harry----Harry

----------------------------------------

After Harry packed his trunk to move back into the regular Gryffindor dorms, He sat in his bed and wept only five minutes, but it seemed five hours. He levitated his trunk through the never-ending corridors of Hogwarts, until he reached the familiar portrait of the Fat Lady. He willed his feet to move closer, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't go back. What'd happened to his life being Head Boy? What'd happened to being the one who would be with Cho Chang forever? Where had all that gone?How'd it get so...so screwed?

Malfoy that's how. That good for nothing blonde ferret. He'd done this deliberately to ruin Harry's life. Now, Harry was sure that Malfoy WOULD pay. He didn't know where when or how, but he knew when you took you paid.

Finally, he got enough courage to walk into the common room. Ron was right in front of the portrait hole and gave him a happy greeting.

"Harry! What're you doing here? I was just about to head out for breakfast, but it can on in 'Head Boy'" Ron looked down, and next to Harry he saw Hedwig sitting atop of a sloppily packed trunk.

"Why do you have your things with you mate? Are you having your fancy room redecorated?" Ron gave a friendly nudge in Harry's side. Debating whether or not to tell Ron the real reason that he had his things with him was giving Harry a major headache. In the end he chose the ladder.

"Erm...no Ron...I uh missed the guys...You know it's only me and Hermione up there, It gets kind of lonely without all of the noise."

"Yea, I know what you mean old pal, what do you say we head on up to breakfast? I'm starving." Harry opened Hedwig's cage and left.

The conversation on the walk to the great hall was one of great discomfort to Harry. But the more he tried changing the subject, the more Ron persisted in asking the questions. He would ask things like, 'how's life as head boy' and 'can you get me some kind of no-detention pass or something?'. To both questions Harry would have the same response 'it's only been a few days Ron'.

Finally they made it to the great hall for breakfast, and the end of that horrid conversation. They made their way over to where Hermione was sitting and started a new topic_ thank the gods _Harry thought.

Hermione spoke with a tone of excitement in her voice.

"Guess what? McGonagall just gave me my very first real assignment! I'm so happy. The only problem is that it requires spending three hours with Pansy Parkinson."

Harry spit out his Pumpkin juice. Hermione glared at him.

"You think that's funny?"

Harry shook his head in silence.

"Good, I haven't seen you get any assignments yet so you've no room to talk"

This conversation was not proving to be too much better than the last.

Ron smiled and patted her on the back.

"That's great Mione! But why do you have to spend time with that stupid bitch?"

"She has detention for some reason...speaking of which would either of you happen to know why?"

Harry shook his head as Ron did the same.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure she deserves it"

The next sound heard was the fluttering of wings. The post was here.

----------------------------------------

Draco----Draco----Draco----Draco

----------------------------------------

Draco looked up just in time to see Fantasme drop off a bundle of fan mail along with a letter from Dumbledore? At first he didn't understand why he would be getting mail from Dumbledore, but as soon as he read the first line he knew immediately what it was all about. It read:

Mr. Draco Malfoy,

In the rare event that a head boy ever need be replaced, Hogwarts chooses a student next in line for the position. Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, you have been appointed the new Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Albus H. Dumbledore

P.S. Your things will be packed and moved during your classes, It should all be there by 2:00 today. You may go back to your Slytherin dorms to check for anything left behind during or after dinner. Congratulations once again Mr. Malfoy, on your newly appointed status.

Malfoy knew that this was going to be one of the best days of his lives. He couldn't wait to see Potter's face. Next to him, Pansy was trying rather unsuccessfully to read the letter over his shoulder. Giving up, she asked what he was reading.

Draco turned so his back was facing her.

"It's really got nothing to do with you so bugger off Pansy."

Pansy pretended as if this statement was insignificant and continued with her dreadful, flirtatious begging.

"Oh come on just tell me! I know you want to!"

Draco only rolled his eyes at Pansy's smutty voice, and turned to face her.

"No, I really don't want to tell you, but if you must know, Potter's little events last night got his Head Boy duties pre-empted by yours truly."

Pansy looked as if she were happy enough to birth a cow.

"Oh Draco, that's so wonderful! Think of all the opportunities we have. I can't believe I actually have a boyfriend whose Head Boy. All we have to do now is get rid of that Granger girl and we can be together for the rest of the year, imagine we'd have our very own rooms and every thing. Oh Draco, this is so wonderful."

Draco didn't think her blabbering would ever end, but when it did he took the opportunity to set her straight.

"Slow down Parkinson, I don't know where you are getting all of these stupid ideas from but I'm here to assure you that you've got it all wrong. First off, WE have no opportunities, I do. Secondly, I'm not your boyfriend, I've clearly thought too much of your intelligence to think that you would have gotten that fact into your head. Third, Although the idea of getting rid of Granger is very, very, tempting, I would much rather keep accommodations with her than you. Last, but most definitely not least didn't you lose our little bet?"

Pansy smiled in a sly manner at Draco.

"I lost nothing Draco dearest."

"So you're saying I lost? No, I'm sure you did Pansy, you sucked face with Potter, and I sucked a little more than that with Chang. You're supposed to be staying the hell away from me remember?"

"Wrong, in fact, because your end of the deal was cut short, so was the deal. Everything is going to be back to normal."

"Whatever Pansy, you've really fucked up this time. You see if I ever make any bets with you."

----------------------------------------

Mione----Mione----Mione----Mione

----------------------------------------

---------------------------

5:50 Detention Duty-

---------------------------

Hermione arrived early to set up...In a way. She knocked a lot of books off of their shelves and left some out on tables, getting ready for Pansy's arrival. Ten minutes passed, then fifteen. _I can't believe she's late for detention_. Finally, after twenty minutes had passed Pansy entered the library looking flushed. Hermione knew it was time to put on the anal retentive, old woman facade.

"You're ten minutes late. You were expected to be here at 6pm, and here you are at 6:10? We just might have to run twenty minutes overtime since you think it so important to be late.

Hermione was surprised at herself, she didn't know she was THAT good at being an ass hole.

"Don't start with me Granger, I was only trying to fit in a quickie before I got here."

She stepped closer to Pansy

"I honestly wish not to hear of your slut-like behaviour."

"So I'm a slut am I? At least MY boyfriend doesn't go around making out with other girls, and then tries to kill people."

Hermione suddenly grew cautious of Pansy's remarks.

"I have no boyfriend...What are you talking about Parkinson?"

Pansy at first took on a look of shock, before her face twisted into a horrible grin.

"So you don't know? He mustn't have told you then. The stupid Potter boy's gotten himself into a bit of trouble by trying to pull a Cruciatus Curse on my poor Draco while he was defenceless. So now he's had his Rights as Head Boy and the title taken away. I suspect he's moved out by now"

Hermione couldn't believe it, Harry wouldn't do that to anyone. She just knew he wouldn't because he knew if he did that and got caught he would be replaced and she would be all alone as Head girl.

"YOU LIE!!!"

"NO, this time you're the wrong one Granger. I saw it with my own eyes! Trust me on this one."

She had to sit down, this news was just too much to bear. At the time, she couldn't even think to ask why he would have done such a thing. All she could think to do was cry.

"I know they'll have to replace him... Who is it, please tell me, I need to know! Pease!"

Pansy voiced a deafening laugh .

"What's in it for me? D'ya think you can get me out of this detention? That should be about equal with the information you're askin' me for."

"I can't get you out of it, but I can let you use magic to clean the library, take your time otherwise it would look suspicious to leave early."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Fine, have it your way. I can finish the work while you do whatever, but you have to stay in this room."

"Whatever you say..."

"So it's settled, I do the work, and you tell me who the new Head Boy is."

"That would be about the first right thing, you've said all day."

Hermione rolled her eyes and got to work. After an hour, she was finished with all work and ready to hear about the new head boy.

"Okay, so...who's this new head boy?"

Pansy turned so her back faced Hermione.

"Ha! I'm not telling you! I can't believe you fell for that! It's like, the oldest trick in the book! But hey, thanks for cleaning the library...."

She looked the library over as if she were inspecting it.

"... it looks nice but, you missed a spot."

She then pointed to the floors.

"Shouldn't you have scrubbed those?"

Hermione was furious.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah...I think you should've...it might've completed the look. Oh well, I really must be off.

While she was walking away, Pansy flipped her hair and laughed like the evil bitch she knew she was.

With Pansy seconds from the exit, Hermione decided to take action, she ran as fast as she could to get to Pansy. Hermione ended up tackling Pansy and pressing her wand directly at the conniving little shit's throat.

Hermione's blood was boiling, this girl she was pinning to the floor tricked her horribly, and now if she didn't cough up the Head Boy information, there'd be hell to pay. Hermione leaned in close enough to smell what the girl had had for dinner. And made her voice eerily quiet.

"You are NOT to trick me in that manner, EVER! You tell me what you know, or I'll be forced to make you _mysteriously_ forget EVERYTHING you KNOW!!!!"

Pansy shifted in an uncomfortable manner under Hermione's weight.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry okay! Will you just...get off of me, I can barely breathe."

Lifting her wand, Hermione eased off of Pansy but keeping an eye on her at the same time.

"No funny stuff Parkinson."

"Okay, The new Head Boy is Draco Malfoy."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Some one must want to lose their memory tonight...DON'T TRY LYING TO ME PARKINSON! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS BUT TELL THE FUCKING TRUTH!"

Hermione was increasingly aware of her new found edginess, and was shocked at herself.

Pansy held her arms at her face, in an attempt to protect herself, she was crying.

"Please, no! I'm not lying...He should be in his room right now, I swear! Please!"

Hermione was nearly speechless. She rubbed at her forehead in frustration.

"Just go!"

"Are you sure?"

"Leave dammit, before I change my mind."

Pansy was gone in a flash. And Hermione was left alone to think about this new found information, and her new found brutality. Where did that come from? It was almost animalistic....More importantly What was happening to her life? It felt as if it were being destroyed from the inside out. Deciding all she needed was rest, she began the walk to her dorm.

----------------------------------------

Draco----Draco----Draco----Draco

----------------------------------------

Draco was just getting out of the shower. Thirty minutes previous, Pansy'd burst into Draco's room to shout some stupid nonsense about Granger being angrier than a rabid dog. She'd also said some thing about Her not knowing the whole Potter business. If what Pansy said was true, then Draco was ready to have the time of his life making Granger believe his own innocence, and Potter's guilt. He'd always hated seeing the "golden trio" prance about school as if they owned the place. Splitting the three of them would be sure to sop that. Draco walked out of his room in only a towel, with his hair still wet. He knew if he sat on the common room couch it would only take seconds for her to come running to talk to him. It always worked. What he would do is leave his hair wet with water dripping on his face, loosely wrap a towel around his waist, and sit with his legs open, but not enough to the point where you could see much. If he could get the girl to kiss him then it was all over, he didn't care if it was Prudence McPrudePrude he was in. The other thing that was really popular with girls was the scar that ran from the back of his left hipbone all the way up to the back of his right shoulder blade. He would never tell them the REAL reason he had that scar. It was always some cheesy excuse like, ' I went Nefturn hunting in Spain and one of those damn scythes slashed me on the back, the little bastard.' But no one knew that it was really his father's scar it belonged to Lucious Malfoy, and it wouldn't leave until Lucious Malfoy wished it gone. Draco reminisced shortly on that night than situated himself for Hermione's arrival. He'd heard her coming, she was stomping like a mad woman. Maybe Pansy was right...No, it was only Granger. Since when couldn't he handle that little mudblood?

When she reached the door she glanced over at the half-naked, irresistible Draco Malfoy and said...

"Put some clothes on Malfoy."

And kept walking

_I can't believe that didn't work! Malfoy was way to shocked to even speak. Was this girl lesbian? How could she NOT see the pure sex-god energy that just leaked off of him? Well, he wasn't going to stand for that. He walked almost nonchalantly to her room._

Draco lightly shifted and tugged at his towel.

"So, you never seen a naked man before? Is that what your saying"

"No, what I'm saying is, I do not wish to see YOU naked. Besides, whether or not I've seen a naked man or not is not really much of your concern."

Draco thought for a moment trying to figure out this girl's soft spot. She hadn't seen his scar yet. So he would just turn and leave.

"Oh, Alright...."

Draco turned to leave.

----------------------------------------

Mione----Mione----Mione----Mione

----------------------------------------

As soon as Malfoy turned around Hermione saw an image of herself using a series of spells on an unconscious Malfoy's back to get rid of a huge scar.

"Malfoy...wait"

Malfoy slowly turned and grinned widely as if he'd just caught his prey.

"Yes Granger?

"What's that on your back?"

"The scar?"

"Yes, The scar, what is it?"

"Well Granger, you're being repetitious. And you answered your own question. It is indeed 'a scar'"

"Don't play dumb with me Malfoy, you know I meant _where_ did you get it?"

"If you MUST know...I was hunting and a scythe slashed my back."

"That's probably what you tell all the girls to make yourself look like a hero."

Malfoy inched closer, and closer to her until they were only four inches apart from each other.

"NO, that's how it happened. Why do you care?"

"I don't know...I- just go in your roo-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Malfoy cut her off by pressing a kiss to her lips. This kiss...it burned her lips and tongue, it made her brain tickle like her sensations were in a jumble. Hermione smoothed her hands up Malfoy's back slowly, feeling the scar she'd tried to hard to repair.

All of a sudden her memory flashed to the bruised Malfoy lying on that cold dungeon floor. Her senses snapped back to her so quickly it made her head spin. She pushed Malfoy away from her with all the force she could muster and slammed the door in his face.

----------------------------------------

Draco----Draco----Draco----Draco

----------------------------------------

Draco was shocked at himself for kissing Granger. What was he thinking? Did he know what that could've done to his reputation. _Well there's a first time for everything._ Draco decided to retreat to bed and think about it more in the morning, he was deadly tired.

**---------------------------------End of Chapter V-------------------------------------**

**A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed I love you all PLEASE keep doing what you do!**

**A.N.P.S: I'm still looking for a good beta! Give me an e-mail **

**Sorry for the wait!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	6. VI Stuck

**Disclaimer: ...Pretty much self explanatory ain't it?**

**A/N: She's baaack! Hello everyone, how I've missed you all! Anyway... I'm going to resume the story YAY! Still need a beta... But I'll live! Well Here's your extra fresh chapter. genießen Sie! **

**WARNING: This is one of the chapters that is not appropriate for the youngins or the easily disgusted so either skip the flashback within the flash back or turn back now**

**Sorry kiddies**

**Chapter: VI: Stuck.**

--------------------------------------

Mione----Mione----Mione----Mione

Hermione was mad. She was mad that Malfoy'd kissed her. She was mad that she let him kiss her. She was mad that she actually ENJOYED it! What was wrong with her? Was she going crazy? That must've been it. She couldn't believe herself. In fact, the only reason that she'd gunned it into her room was to keep it from doing it again. That kiss was one of the most exhilarating, yet , relaxing thing she'd ever experienced in her life. Malfoy's kiss was like...she didn't even know what. Maybe it was like being fed chocolate covered strawberries by your boyfriend as the sun slowly sets over a nearby pond. Or maybe it was like static shock. Speaking of shock, the images that'd rushed her brain as soon as she touched that scar were some of the most frightening things she'd ever seen and felt. She re-lived the moment when she sat in a cold dark room and feared for Malfoy's life as she held him in her arms. His back was facing upwards, as she tried to cast the disfiguring scar off of his back. Even after she tried every healing spell she knew on it, it refused to heal. It wasn't bleeding, just...open, as if there were no blood there at all. Where had that room been? How did she get there? She thought about sending herself to St. Mungo's, she might actually be crazy. It was all too overwhelming to think about now. She shook her head vigorously to rid herself of Malfoy's Static-Chocolate-covered-strawberry-frightening-moment kisses. She grabbed her diary off of the night stand next to her bed and scribbled the events of the night before drifting off to sleep.

-------------------------------------

Draco----Draco----Draco----Draco

-------------------------------------

Breakfast in the Great Hall----

The next morning during breakfast Draco sat quietly as he reflected on the events of the previous night. The nakedness, the argument, the kiss, the 'sexual tension', everything. After a long hard think and a couple of bites of food, he came to a decision that maybe getting that stupid know-it-all of a mudblood, Granger wouldn't be too bad to get into the sack. When he thought about it, it was a total win, win situation. What was the worst that could happen? He could kill two birds with one stone. He'd probably totally end the golden trio by making her fall in love with him and, If her shags were anywhere near as good as her kisses, get a pretty good shag out of it. Draco was totally ready to start his plan, he just wasn't quite sure how to go about doing that just yet. Before Draco could concentrate anymore on his plan, Pansy started going on about something. Her voice was right in his ear. 'Gods, every time I hear that girl's voice it's like a mosquito buzzing near my ear.'

"Draco," Pansy cooed, "did you have a good rest?" Draco rolled his eyes, what the bloody hell did she want now? He knew when she spoke in that annoying tone she thought was sexy she wanted something.

"My rest was Great. Do you know what made it so?" He watched as she perked up, thinking that he wasn't angry with her anymore. It was pathetic really, how could she be so dependant upon one person? She couldn't, no one could, that's how he was sure that all the affection she'd ever shown for him had been false.

"What?" Pansy asked him, grinning from ear to ear.

Draco smirked at her stupidity, "The fact that you weren't a part of it of course." He watched as her grin melted right off her face, and she became quiet. At first he'd felt triumphant because he'd finally gotten her to shut up. But then as the minutes passed Pansy didn't seem to bounce back from her sullen state as she usually did. He didn't quite understand why that comment had upset her, it wasn't as if that was the first time he'd said something like that. His thoughts turned the sweetness of his victory sour. As he sipped his water, he thought of a time when he and Pansy actually loved each other. They had been one of the most adored and popular couples in all of Hogwarts. He hadn't always hated her so much.

----------------------------------

**I feel a flashback coming on----**

_Draco groggily rubbed at his eyes as he woke. The sun was shining brightly through a window some where; Taking a glance at his wrist watch, he found that it was time for breakfast. As he stretched his arms out above his head, Pansy rolled over and laid her head on his chest while she hugged him like a teddy, she was still sleeping. Draco smiled, he supposed that it wouldn't be too big of a deal if they missed breakfast. He looked around then noticed that they were in the Malfoy chamber and that they on the floor then as he looked down at Pansy, the romantic events of the night before lazily swept through his thoughts. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_. . . . . . . . . . . .The Flashback within The Flashback. . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Pansy and he had been out by the lake, holding hands as they walked around. It was a warm night but the stayed close enough that you'd think it was winter time and they'd had to stay close to keep warm. He remembered how beautiful she'd looked when the moon had shone it's bluish-white light on her. He'd wanted her right then and there on the grass by the lake, but he knew that he had to respect the fact that she would be with him when she felt time was right. They'd stopped walking and Pansy had turned to face Draco._

"_Did you want to sit down?" She was looking him directly in the eye as she spoke. Her eyes were incredible, they were violet lightly speckled with gold. Every time he looked at her, he felt amazed by her exotic beauty, he was drawn to her. Pansy waved a delicate hand in the air in front of his face. He snapped out of his thoughts, she looked at him as if she were worried. _

"_Draco?"_

"_Oh sorry, yes, that would be nice" He found a bench and wiped the leaves off before they sat down._

" _Did I bore you off into lala land?" She asked jokingly._

_Draco laughed "Not in the least, I was captivated by your beauty." _

_Pansy playfully slapped him on the arm " Oh come on, that has to be the worst line I've ever heard. I don't mind if I bored you." She giggled at herself. "I'm not that high maintenance"_

"_But I was serious!" Draco protested._

"_Sure you were...Too bad I don't believe it. Now I'm going to have to take you into the dungeons to punish you." She rose from the bench and led him by the shirt collar to the front of the castle._

"_Where are we going?" _

"_Didn't I tell you already? You're getting punished."_

"_Can't I get punished out here?"_

"_No you're getting it in the privacy of your own room, I'd have you punished in mine, but I'm not allowed boys in my room." She turned and winked at him. Draco smiled and played along with her. He knew where they were going, They were headed directly toward the Malfoy chamber._

_The Malfoy chamber was one of the many secret passage ways in Hogwarts that was discovered by Draco's great grandfather and adjusted it so that it could be lived in. He'd taken Pansy there many times but nothing more that kissing had ever happened there but tonight... Tonight he could feel that something great was about to happen. Finally they had arrived. He looked around the room in awe, he always did, the room changed décor every time he came. This time the room's ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky and the walls were decorated with black satin. In the center of the room was a bed in the shape of an oval. The sheets were silver with green trim and the bedspread was a beautiful deep green color with a single silver and black snake forming the letter 'S' . The floor was white marble. It was an amazing sight. _

_Draco looked over at Pansy who was just as amazed." Please have mercy on me master," he begged." Never again will I dare to stare dumbly at your beauty."_

_Pansy laughed "Oh really?" she asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "So I'm master now huh?"_

"_Yes master." Draco bent down on one knee._

"_Okay then, my first order to you is to stand." Draco stood. He towered over this girl and yet she was the master. He struggled to stifle a laugh._

"_You dare to laugh at me?" _

_Draco shook his head." No I would never la-" His sentence was cut off by her lips pressed gently against his in a kiss. While they were kissing, Pansy pulled on Draco's tie and walked backwards toward the bed. When finally they reached the bed they tumbled together and He ended up on top of Pansy. He pulled away from the kiss for a second to get some air and saw that Pansy's already short skirt had flipped up to reveal her underwear...If you could call it that, all it looked like to him was a small piece of sheer cloth. He groaned as he felt him self harden. He heard Pansy giggle. Draco felt one of her hands slide downwards, he had to bite his lip to keep from shouting out when she started to stroke him._

"_What's this I've found?" she asked mock quizzically." I wonder what would happen if I stroked it a bit…" It took all of his might to keep from ripping he clothes of and just fuck her brains out. He couldn't even speak._

"_Ahh, I see." Draco could tell by the way she spoke to him that he looked exactly how he felt. "Okay my slave, my next instruction to you is to make love to me." Draco was so turned on he was in pain. _

" _But it would be my first time" he answered. His words were clipped and he was still struggling to hold back."_

"_Mine too, so please be gentle." Draco looked into eyes that looked sincere and nodded. He planted a trail of kisses down her neck. He then removed her robes as easily as if he were removing his own, underneath she was wearing the plain white blouse that most of the girls in Hogwarts wore but what she looked beautiful in. Yet it didn't matter how beautiful she looked in it because she wasn't going to be in it any longer. He ripped at her shirt like a hungry wolf. Pansy quietly giggled at his lusty actions. Finally she was in her lacy red and black bra. Despite his ease with her robes and shirt he fumbled with the bra. She helped him get it off and she threw it away. Her breasts weren't gigantic but they were full. He filled his mouth with the left as he tweaked the right with his hand. Her breasts felt so soft to his touch, and in his mouth they were heaven. Her moans were soft and still made it much harder for him to go slow. When he couldn't take any more, he left his post at her breasts and kissed down her stomach. She let out a small moan of disapproval, but he didn't care, he knew what would make her feel even better. Before he pulled on her skirt he looked up at her with a question in his eyes. She actually started to pull the skirt down herself, which answered his question. He pulled her skirt down and flung it off somewhere. All she had on now was her under wear, which he took off with haste. He dipped his head in to look in between her naked legs, it was so wet and glossy . Then, copying something he'd seen in his "special movie collection" he pulled her to the edge of the bed so that her legs were hanging off of the edge and he began to lick up the juices that flowed from her, as she screamed over and over. The more she screamed the slower he went. He then started to lick the swollen button that was her clit, Pansy rotated her hips in an attempt to get more of him on her. Draco was thoroughly enjoying this, deciding that he should take it one step farther, he took his index and middle fingers and slowly pushed them inside of her, he then began to move them around in circles inside of her. Pansy cried out to him before she bit her bottom lip in pleasure. While moving his fingers in fast motions he began licking her clit. He could tell by how she was leaking and screaming that if he didn't slow his pace she was going to come. He licked her wetness then came up to kiss Pansy, he wanted to share with her how sweet she tasted. Pansy then rolled him over so that she would be on top and undressed him. Her eyes widened when she got down to his hard penis , Draco happened to be a big boy. She took him into her mouth like he was an ice cream. Finally he was getting his pleasure, but it just wasn't fully pleasure if she wasn't enjoying it as much as he was. He grabbed her hand and lead her to a big cushion green and silver chair similar to those in the common rooms and bent her over it. Slowly and gently he entered her, he felt bad as she whimpered a little. So he slowly moved his hips. In, and out, in, and out, soon her cries of pain turned to moans of pleasure he then started to accelerate, grabbing hold of her hips for more leverage. Only moments after Pansy started to move in rhythm with his thrusts as she screamed his name over, and over. Finally they came, screaming each others name. Draco didn't know how Pansy felt, but he knew that he was on top of the world. _

"_I love you Pansy" _

"_I love you to Draco." Minutes later, they were at it again, and again until they passed out somewhere on the floor._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_. . . . . . . . . . . .End of The Flashback within Flashback. . . . . . . . . . . . _

_-----------------------------------------_

_----Leaving for Winter Break-----_

_Draco had found out that Pansy had gotten pregnant about a week after they'd had sex. At first he was furious with her for not using any kind of protection, but more than that he'd been angry at himself for not thinking of it. He didn't want to talk to or even see her, they were broken up and he'd wanted all of it to just go away. Every night he would go to bed angry and wanting to punch something. He would have nightmares about what his dad would do when he found out. Then finally during Halloween, he talked to Pansy and tried to make amends with her and tell her that he was sorry for what pain she was causing. They soon started talking and decided that they would tell Dumbledore and he would charm her stomach to look normal. By December Draco was ready to be a father. Everyone who knew seemed to accept it, even his dad was kind of accepting in his own way. He would've usually thought this strange but he was busy being so nervous about being a dad that he just let it go._

"_So, then we'll go to our own houses this winter break?" Pansy asked, breaking him free of his reverie._

"_Apparently so. I think you should probably take an extra week off of school." He smiled as he rubbed her swollen belly. Dumbledore charmed it so that only the two of them could see her bulging abdomen._

" _I just want you to know that I am sorry for anything that I put you through and that I can't wait to have this baby." _

"_I love you Draco, always have always will." _

"_I love you too Pansy." And that was the last time Draco Malfoy EVER said that to Pansy, because when she came back from her winter break, the baby was GONE._

---------------------------------

**Flashback came.… and went----**

--------------------------------------

Mione----Mione----Mione----Mione

Hermione watched Malfoy, he and Pansy Parkinson were talking, actually SHE was talking he just seemed to sit there. When Malfoy finally said something to Pansy she perked up like a dog hearing it's name being called.

'_pathetic_' Hermione thought.

Malfoy spoke again and this time, his words had the reverse effect. Pansy seemed to wilt as the smile on her face disappeared. He watched as she became disheartened, and twisted his face into a smirk of victory. She decided that she had seen enough and turned her head away from that sad scene.

"What a heartless bastard!" Everyone within a five foot radius turned around, some giving her funny looks.

"Sorry." she muttered. Even though she didn't like Pansy, she knew that no woman, whether they were her best friend or mortal enemy, should ever be treated that way.

"Hey 'Mione." Hermione turned her head to see who'd called her; It was Harry, he didn't deserve her time right now. She was so angry with him for doing something so stupid and getting her stuck with that rat of a roommate Draco Malfoy. She turned her head and started a meaningless conversation with some 4th year Gryffindor she didn't even know. When Harry didn't try to sit next to her, she figured he'd gotten the message.

-----------------------------------

Harry----Harry----Harry----Harry

Harry honestly felt for Hermione. He'd gone and done something stupid, and not only did he pay for his actions, he'd made Hermione suffer too. So naturally, when she'd given him the cold shoulder, he'd understood that she wasn't ready for him just yet, and went to find a seat near some of his fellow Quidditch mates. He knew that by now everyone in the school had heard the story of the squabble between he and Malfoy. He put his head in his hands. The rumor mill in this school ran better than any well-oiled machine he knew of. The night had been one he'd deeply regretted from the time he walked out of that room. Now, everyone was going to treat him differently, and he realized that he was going to have to adjust accordingly. Even when he sat down with the same people who he had felt so cool and confident around, he felt an uneasiness that had never before existed. What would his parents think? He lifted his head to look at those around him. Some reddened as they furtively turned their heads to pretend as though they'd never been looking. Some bowed their heads and nodded in disappointment, avoiding his gaze. Some even stared directly at him, unabashedly showing their distaste. Those whose eyes he'd had a chance to look at had a trace of something other than their repulsion of him... They'd shown fear. Was that even possible? The people were actually afraid of Harry Potter? The one they'd once loved, cherished, an honored as their hero on more than one occasion, were afraid of him? If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes this morning, the thought would have been laughable.

It was thoughts like this that plagued his rain until he'd finally reached what was the last class of his day, Defense against the dark arts. Throughout the passing years, DADA classes had always been his one of his favorite ways to vent his heated emotions. (with the exception of the Umbridge year of course!) This year was especially helpful to him, and it was all of great thanks to his gorgeous instructor, Professor Snape (**A/N**:NOT a typo!). On this particular evening she was wearing an expensive looking deep blue robe, over a pale golden, work-elegant, knee length dress. She never wore her robes fully fastened. Everything about her was so perfect! When he looked at her he was reminded of the gothic angels he'd seen paintings of in a few books. Her shining tresses flowed about her in a tame river of jet black curls that extended down to her firm backside. Though he had not yet been close enough to so the exact color of her eyes, he knew that her eyes were large and round, set evenly under perfect eyebrows and with a cute nose in between. Her full, and pouty looking lips had the bright red intensity of fresh blood. They contrasted well with her smooth crème colored skin, a color that looked gray-ish and sallow on most, but which looked amazing on her. Speaking, of gray and sallow... How had that Greasy son of a bitch gotten his hands on such a beautiful woman like...Harry didn't actually know her real name, but he knew she could do much better.

'_Like me'_ he thought.

He was soon abducted from his reverie by an origami crane enchanted to undetectably fly to it's destination. He stared at the note as it silently unfolded before him. It was from Hermione.

'_Why the hell didn't you tell me what went on with Draco, Pansy, and Cho?' -HG_

Harry got out his Quiknotes pen, and pretended to read the text assigned as the pen scribbled furiously on the parchment.

--------------------------------------

Mione----Mione----Mione----Mione

'_I don't know... I was afraid of how you would react. I wasn't sure what you and Ron would think of me.'-HP_

Hermione had to stifle an annoyed and angry 'ha'.

'_Fat lot of good that did you. Honestly Harry, I just don't understand how you think that hiding something so serious from me would have prevented much, now you've just gone and made it worse.'-HG_

'_Look Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't know that there's much else to say...I mean it's your decision to make'-HP_

'_So that's just it you'd just end it all like that? God Potter, I thought you had more of a spine than that. Oh, and don't even try that reverse psychology shit on me okay? Don't you think I've had enough of dancing around the point?'-HG_

'_No, I'm really serious I know that you must be really angry with me right now, and I don't want to stress the fact.'-HP_

'_Wise thinking Potter, you'd be right in not pressuring that, but I can't believe you would pull something like that! Do you know what should've happened to you? You're lucky you only got small punishment. But you're actions may have cost you your closest friends. You barely deserve to have friends as loyal to you as Ron and I anymore. And now you've gone and left me to rot with that disgusting rat, Malfoy.'-HG_

'_I know, I know, I fucking K-N-O-W! What do you want from me Hermione? I've said sorry, and you want my head on platter? I'M SORRY!-HP_

'_Okay then... I just want you to understand hat sometimes you affect other people a lot more than you think, but I think I've finally got my point across-HG_

'_So...you're not mad anymore? We can be friends again?'-HP_

'_Oh don't get me wrong. I'm still mad, livid actually, but I think I'll be able to handle it'-HG_

When Hermione looked at Harry, he was about to write back when the quiknotes pen and parchment flew away from his table. Hermione looked around for the teacher and when she spotted her, she was ripping the note to pieces by way of wand. Professor Snape could be strict, but luckily she was nothing like her so-called "better half".

She walked around the classroom slowly, glaring at anyone who dared stare for even a second longer than they aught. "Mr. Potter"

Harry peered up at her from the table looking a bit like the proverbial 'deer caught in headlights.' "Yes Ma'am?"

"Was this yours?" she dumped the rumpled shreds of the note onto his part of the table.

"Yes Ma'am." He cast his eyes downward as he shrank into his chair

"Read it!" someone shouted. Hermione Glared at the Slytherin boy in the corner.

"I have no interest in your pathetic little lives." She conjured a sheet of paper, wrote something on it, and gave it to Harry.

"What's this?" He ventured. All it looked like to him was a sheet of paper that said 'Exactly one week from today after class in DADA room, be there'

"It's a detention note. Now I don't usually write it out, but it seems apparent to me that you have an affinity towards notes, so I thought I'd write it out so you could remember it better, because you seemed to forget that number one we aren't on Nembras, and number two that your book is upside down."

Snickers broke out around the classroom. Hermione watched as Harry shrunk even further into his seat. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be there. Class dismissed"

Harry and Hermione were the last two to walk out of the place Hermione was In a hurry to get back to her room and shower but she apologized for getting him in trouble before she left for her room.

When she got to the room Malfoy was laid out in front of the fireplace reading a book. She decided that she would ignore him, and a big scene, despite his housemate's rude comments toward Harry earlier. Just as she was about to walk into her room Malfoy Opened his fat mouth and ruined it.

"I saw your boyfriend in Defense against the dark arts today and he looked as if he were about to cry. What a fucking baby!"

"First off, I don't recall Asking for your input, and Secondly, He is neither my boyfriend or a baby." Hermione was trying hard to calm herself down. She didn't need anymore drama today.

"You're right, he's not a baby. Babies don't whine that much."

That was it she'd had it and she hoped to gods that she would be forgiven for what she was about to do but it had to be done, she was sick and tired of this treatment she was putting up with.

"AT LEAST HE'S MAN ENOUGH TO EVEN _HAVE_ FEELINGS. ALL YOU ARE IS A HEARTLESS _BASTARD_! YOU GET ALL YOUR GLORY BE WALKING AROUND AND FUCKING EVERY THING THAT DOESN'T HAVE A PENIS! BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT _I _THINK? I THINK YOU ONLY DO THAT BECAUSE DEEP DOWN YOU KNOW THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE A REAL MAN! I SAW YOU WITH PANSY THIS MORNING, HOW YOU GOT JOY, AND TRIUMPH FROM HER SADNESS. YOU ONLY TREAT WOMEN LIKE SHIT BECAUSE _YOU_ ARE THE ONE WHO IS SHIT!"

Hermione was steaming, and she was glad that she'd finally gotten seven years of anger out. But she didn't feel all that great about it. It wasn't because she felt bad about what she'd done, but it was the fact that Malfoy looked as if he were about to bludgeon her to death. He started to advance upon her, she'd started to draw her wand, but he'd been too quick for her and had disarmed her before throwing away his own.

"What are you doing?" she tried hard to sound brave but failed miserably

"I'm trying to live up to the label that you have so graciously given to me" he undid his belt buckle as he said this.

Hermione was scared out of her wits, her brain didn't want to function properly. She was now running on a mixture of Instinct and adrenaline. The only thing she could think to do was step slowly away from him. He was soon only 10 ft, away from her and all she could do was to keep backing up, she almost died when she backed into a wall. What was she going to do now? He was getting closer with every step.…9ft...8ft...7ft.…But she couldn't move,.….6ft...5ft.….he wasn't holding her down.…4ft.…. she wasn't in any restraints.…3ft.…2ft.…she was just stuck.…1ft. He put both of his Quidditch-muscled arms on either side of her, thus trapping her in his space. Hermione just could not function. He dipped his head in and rubbed his nose against her neck.

"So you know everything about me now, huh?" he inhaled deeply

Hermione felt like crying, but no tears would come as she shook her head no.

"You know exactly what category to put me in? I bet you didn't know that your little 'confrontation' was going to go this far did you? "

Again, Hermione shook her head.

Malfoy grabbed hold of Hermione's chin and shook it gently from side to side, mocking her. "Is that all you know how to do?" Hermione truly feared for her life now.

"Not so big and bad without your wand are you?"

Malfoy slung an arm around her shoulders and sat her onto the couch. He didn't sit with her, he stood, towering above her in a threatening manner.

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME? YOU DON'T! WERE YOU THERE WHEN MY FATHER KILLED THE ONLY BROTHER I EVER HAD BECAUSE HE FOUND OUT ITS MOTHER WAS A MUDBLOOD? WHERE YOU THERE WHEN THE BABY THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING WITH PANSY JUST DISAPPEARED? I THINK NOT, SO YOU CAN WORRY ABOUT GETTING YOUR SHIT RIGHT BEFORE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THINGS AND POINT FINGERS! OH, AND BY THE WAY, I APOLOGIZED TO PANSY. YOU MIGHT'VE KNOWN THAT IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO BUSY TRYING TO CATCH ME DOING SOMETHING."

Hermione watched helplessly as Malfoy just exposed his feelings to her as he paced. She'd had no idea and now she couldn't help but cry. She tried saying sorry, but her voice came out hoarse.

"What did you say?" Malfoy asked as he wheeled around on her.

Hermione stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I never knew" this time she said it more clearly and with more conviction that she was sure she'd had in a long while.

Malfoy shrugged her hand off and walked to his bedroom. Before he opened the door, he turned and said,

"Yea? Well there's a lot of stuff you don't know"

He walked into his room and closed the door.

'_If only he knew just how much I actually did.'_

**END OF CHAPTER VI**

**Stuck**

**A/N: Yay! Finally! I'm finished To prove how much writers block I've had, ill tell you that this was started Nov.8th 2004 and completed April 28th 2005 (actually I got a artistic flow right in April, that's when I finished the nine pages.)**

**A/N: YES! Finally Professor Snape is teaching DADA...Well his super hot wife is...I bet you all are wondering where she came from.…I made her up! My first Original Character! **


End file.
